Sitting In A Tree
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Another Little Guy/Kimishima oneshot. Little Guy and Kimishima do some "work."


**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. And of course, I'm back with another Little Guy/Kimishima oneshot. I hope you guys enjoy this one! Haha, I sure loved writing it! And thanks to Surgical Rose for the idea!

* * *

**

**Sitting In A Tree**

Little Guy knocked on the door to Dr. Kimishima's house, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he waited. He and Dr. Kimishima were going to review the information they had for this case so far, hoping they'd pick up a clue as to what to do next.

"Hi Little Guy!" Alyssa said animatedly when she opened the door. She stepped forward, giving Little Guy a hug, her head barely reaching his waist.

"Hey Alyssa," Little Guy said with a chuckle. "You know its dangerous to open the door when you don't know who is there."

"Oh, it's okay. Naomi told me to look out of the window if someone knocks. If it was you, I could open the door, but not for anyone else."

"That's a good rule," Little Guy said to her. "Where is Naomi?" He asked as Alyssa tugged him inside.

"She's in the shower. She's almost done." Alyssa skipped into the living room and plopped down on the couch, Little Guy sitting next to her. His mind started to wander to Dr. Kimishima in the shower…

He shook his head vigorously. He shouldn't be thinking of his boss like that.

"Hey, hey, Little Guy look!" Alyssa smiled at him and pointed to the bandages on her face. "My boo-boo's are almost gone!" He gave her a small smile.

"That's great Alyssa," he replied. It had been a while since Alyssa's accident, and Dr. Kimishima had successfully taken custody of her. Little Guy remembered how much Naomi was hurting when she wasn't sure if Alyssa would make it or not.

Just then, Naomi walked into the living room carrying folders in her arms, her wet hair hanging loosely at her shoulders. Alyssa sprang up from the couch and wrapped her small arms around her.

"Naomi!" She cried. Dr. Kimishima smiled warmly at her daughter, hugging her back. Truth be told, Little Guy had always been a bit jealous of the small girl. She had the chance to spend so much quality time with the woman he loved, and he merely saw her for work.

"Okay Alyssa. Go upstairs and play. Little Guy and I have some work to do, right?" Dr. Kimishima turned to Little Guy, waiting for his reply. Unfortunately, he was too busy staring at her to realize she had asked him a question.

Since Naomi wouldn't be going out of the house the rest of the afternoon, she had put on some black shorts and a dark grey tank top. Little Guy could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Hey, earth to Little Guy." Dr. Kimishima was leaning over in front of him, her hands on her hips. Little Guy was trying his best to look at her face and not her chest.

"Oh! Uh, w-what?" He stuttered, a blush rising to his cheeks. Dr. Kimishima studied his face for a moment, and then stood up straight.

"Nevermind. Go upstairs and play Alyssa."

"Okay Naomi!" The small girl left the room and bounded up the stairs. Dr. Kimishima smiled and sat down next to Little Guy, spreading the folders on the table.

"What's wrong Little Guy?" She asked, looking at him and arching an eyebrow. "Are you distracted by my choice of clothing?"

"Wha-? Ah, o-of course not."

"I can go change if it's distracting you."

"No!" Little Guy cried. "I-uh-if you want…"

Well that wasn't obvious at all.

Dr. Kimishima scooted closer to him on the couch, pressing her chest against his arm and breathing cool air on his neck.

"You know, it's really not nice to stare…especially not at women's chests," Naomi whispered into his ear. Little Guy blushed hard, looking at Naomi out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, I-uh…" Naomi used two fingers and guided his face to meet her gaze, inching closer to his lips.

"Close your eyes Navel," she breathed. Little Guy's eyes fluttered closed, waiting for Dr. Kimishima's lips to meet his. Instead he felt a flick to his forehead.

His eyes snapped open and Dr. Kimishima was smirking.

"Time to stop playing around and get to work. We have a case to solve," she said, pulling papers out of folders she had put on the table.

"Right…work."

* * *

"Alright, well I suppose that's all we can gather for now. We'll decide what to do in the morning," Naomi said. Little Guy glanced at the clock; 8:54.

"I guess I'll be leaving now." Little Guy stood up and exited the living room, heading for the front door. Naomi stood at the foot of the stairs, calling to Alyssa.

"Alyssa, it's almost time for bed."

"Is Little Guy leaving?"

"Yes, he is right now."

"Wait!" Alyssa cried. She came hurdling out of her bedroom and running down the stairs screaming "wait wait wait!" She threw herself into Little Guy's arms, hugging him. Naomi and Little Guy both laughed.

"Alyssa, I want you upstairs in two minutes so I can tuck you in. Bye Navel." She said with a smile, ascending the stairs.

"Um, bye doctor." Naomi went upstairs and disappeared into Alyssa's room. Alyssa pulled back from the hug, grinning.

"What?" Little Guy asked the small girl. She suddenly broke out into song.

"Little Guy and Naomi, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Hey!" Little Guy cried, blushing a bit. Alyssa giggled, hugging him again, then running up the stairs.

"Goodnight!" She called out to him, vanishing into her room. Little Guy rolled his eyes and left Dr. Kimishima's house, more than eager to return tomorrow.

* * *

**Ahaha, that was great. Reviews and ideas welcome!**


End file.
